The Menace in the Mail
by ecv
Summary: Brennan suddenly makes a decision that sounds alarm bells for Booth. What's going on and will it change things between them? This is set somewhere around season 4 Booth and Brennan at the beginning and is a stand alone story with no connection to a particular episode. -As usual, I don't own Bones.-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story has no particular connection to any episode. I'm not sure how many chapters, yet, but have several written so we'll see where this story goes...it seems to have a mind of its own right now.**

"All right, what do you have for me?" Booth rushed through the door into Brennan's office to find her sitting at her desk. She had an unconcerned look on her face as she made several notations on the paperwork in front of her. Holding up a finger, she finished her notations before looking up.

"I don't have anything for you," she said. "I just need to ask you something."

His steps faltered as he advanced further into the room. Why did he always assume he knew what was going on in that head of hers? Rearranging his face into a look of curiosity, he settled himself on the corner of her desk.

Reaching forward, he pushed at the papers in front of her. "Like a favor? You want me to do a favor for you, Bones?" He knew he was deliberately trying to push her buttons, but arguing with her was often the best part of his day.

Brennan narrowed her eyes as she looked up at him. She finally smiled at the expression on his face. He actually seemed to want to do a favor for her, before he even knew what it was. Brave man. "I suppose you could call it a favor." Reaching up, she turned her computer monitor toward him.

His look morphed to confusion. "It's a dog." Booth wondered if this was some sort of trick. When would she learn to give him a little warning before springing things like this on him? He mentally sorted through the cases they'd been working on. "Did our last victim get eaten by a dog?"

"No, Booth. This has nothing to do with our last victim." Her voice was slightly amused at his question. "This has to do with me. I want a dog. This dog. What do you think?" The eagerness in her voice caught Booth's attention. This was a woman who'd always been secure in her independence. Now she wanted to share it? With a dog?

"It's a cute dog," he offered slowly. She really wanted a dog?

"Canis lupus familiaris," Brennan said proudly, turning the screen back toward her. "He's on the local rescue website. He needs a home."

Booth moved behind her and stared over her shoulder at the screen. It was a nice looking dog, he was forced to admit to himself. A german shepherd mix according to the description under the picture. A breed known for its ability to protect, if necessary. Booth's mind leapt to several conclusions about her sudden desire for a dog, none of them good. "Why do you need a dog, Bones?"

"I don't need him," she said. The answer came a bit too quickly, and Booth wondered who she was trying to convince. "He needs me. He needs a home. I have a home. One I could share with him. It's a logical arrangement."

"Then get a fish," Booth said. He moved back to the front of the desk so he could see her face. This dog thing was just too random for his logical partner.

He leveled his brown eyes on hers. "Why are you looking at dogs, Bones?"

"I want one." Her voice clearly indicated the subject was closed. Looking down to escape his stare, she straightened the papers on her desk. "Do you think I can't take care of a dog?"

Her voice had lost some of its confidence and Booth let the question of why slide for the moment. His partner could probably take care of a hundred dogs at once without breaking a sweat. "Of course you can take care of a dog. It will give you someone to talk to at night."

She tilted her head to the side as she looked back at him. "The dog won't talk to me, Booth."

"You can talk to the dog," he explained. "So did you want my opinion on whether you could handle a dog? 'Cause you are more than capable of feeding and walking a pet, Bones."

"No," she said. Shoving the straightened papers into a folder, she stood and grabbed her coat. "I wan't you to come see the dog with me."

He blinked. He wanted her to help pick out a dog? It just seemed so…domestic. Still, the chance to spend time with her, outside of work, wasn't something he turned down lightly.

And, Booth knew something else was going on. He might not be as smart as his partner, but he could read people better. It was clear she was hiding something. If the dog was for more than just companionship, assessing the dog's ability to do more than sleep wasn't something he was going to pass up.

He nodded and injected a jovial tone in his voice. "Sounds like fun, Bones. Let's go get you a friend."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where'd he come from?" Booth asked the director of the shelter. Apparently, Bones had called ahead before he'd arrived in her office and the dog was waiting for them when they arrived. His partner was sitting on the floor with the animal, petting it gently. It looked up from where its head was resting in her lap with obvious adoration. Booth knew it didn't matter what the answer to his question was; that dog was going home with Bones.

The director, who'd introduced herself as Missy, shrugged. "It was found as a stray about six weeks ago. It's an adult female. She's up to date on all her shots and of course, she's already been fixed."

Missy looked down at Brennan for a moment. "To be honest, I thought we'd be stuck with her a long time. Most people don't want animals like this."

Booth's eyes narrowed in concern. "Is there some sort of problem with the dog?"

Missy met his eyes. "German shepherds are often associated with aggressive tendencies. Incorrectly, of course. And she's a bit on the large side for this breed, which is why we thought she might be a mix of something. Animals with those traits are often overlooked by potential adoptees."

"Dogs often bite because they are afraid, " Brennan informed them from her position on the floor. "That won't be a concern in my home. This dog won't have any reason to be afraid." Her tone of voice didn't invite argument.

Booth didn't even blink when she recited the random fact. He'd long ago gotten used to her knowing almost everything.

Apparently, Missy hadn't ever met someone quite like Brennan, because she was silent for several moments. Booth finally smiled at her reassuringly to get her talking again.

Shaking her head, Missy looked back at Booth. She wondered about the couple in front of her. They seemed closer than just friends, but neither wore a ring. "Should I get started on the paperwork?"

Booth looked down at his partner. It was obvious she was smitten with the mutt. "Well, Bones? What do you think?"

She looked up and the joy in her eyes had Booth catching his breath. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen that look in his partner's eyes before. Happiness, yes, but not the kind of emotion he was looking at now.

"Yes, Booth, this is the one I want." Brennan stood and the dog immediately sat at her side. "Stay," she ordered.

Surprisingly, the dog didn't move as she crossed the room to fill out the paperwork and pay the adoption fee. Booth watched it as he leaned on the counter next to Brennan. If she moved, the dog's eyes followed her. At one point, Brennan had to step around a corner. The dog whined when she disappeared, but it never moved from the spot.

He didn't know what her real purpose behind this sudden adoption was, but Booth liked her choice. The mutt had potential.

"Are you ready," she asked, a folder of paperwork in her hand. From her purse, she pulled a collar and a leash.

Booth leaned to look closer. "What is all over that collar?"

She held it up so he could see it better. "DNA helix."

He rolled his eyes. "Where did you find that? That dog is not a squint. You should not be forcing it to wear something like that."

Brennan walked away from him to place the collar around the dog's neck. The leash, Booth noticed, matched the collar. Sighing, he watched her check to make sure the dog was securely fastened to the leash. Who was he kidding? This dog would be corrupted in days. Probably would have some scientific reason for why it couldn't chase a tennis ball.

Her voice interrupted his thoughts. "Don't call my dog an it." Together, they walked the dog outside. The dog stayed at Brennan's side and Booth was pleased it seemed to be well trained. Booth had seen animals in the military that were this good. Those animals were something special.

Opening the door to the rear of the SUV, Booth tried to get it to jump in. She turned her head and looked at Brennan. Smiling, Brennan gave a command. Immediately, she jumped in the back, only to jump the last seat to sit in the row behind the driver.

"What do you want me to call it?" he asked. He knew trying to get that dog further away from Bones was useless. He was just thankful the dark colored fur wouldn't show up on his suit.

Brennan furrowed her brow. "I was going to call him Einstein."

"Of course you were," he muttered.

She continued as if he hadn't spoken. "But since he turned out to be a she, I'll have to consider my options."

"Is it too much to hope you'll pick a normal dog name like Rex or Fido?" Booth asked. They were in the SUV and on their way back to her place. Their passenger sat in the middle of the seat. Every time Booth looked in the rear view mirror he made eye contact with the dog.

"There's Terra for Earth and Laika. That was the first animal to orbit the Earth." She didn't seem to require a response, something Booth was thankful for. If she asked his opinion on those names, he wasn't sure how he'd react.

"Elion!" she cried. "Elion was a woman who won the Nobel Prize."

Booth cringed, imagining himself trying to remember that name when he came over late with take out. "Ellie?" he offered. "How about Ellie?"

"Ellie," she repeated. She turned in her seat and petted the dog. "How does Ellie sound?"

The dog licked her hand and Brennan laughed. The sound had Booth taking his eyes from the road to glance at his partner. No, the dog definitely hadn't been such a bad idea.


	3. Chapter 3

No one else would have noticed the hesitation as Brennan opened her door, but Booth did. He added it to the list of things that just weren't making sense about his partner. Yes, there was definitely more to this dog than just the desire for company.

Booth followed her into the apartment, casually checking the place for signs of a disturbance. Her tension was raising his. Frustrated by her lack of explanation, Booth was ready to demand answers until he turned and looked at her face.

During the time he was checking the apartment, she'd unleashed the dog, allowing Ellie to sniff her new surroundings. While that was going on, Brennan had started to sort her mail.

And appeared to have frozen in the act with an unopened white envelope in her hand.

Ellie returned to sit at her feet. The dog whined nervously at Brennan's obvious distress.

Booth approached slowly. Reaching out, he took the envelope from her hand. Turning it so it faced him, he couldn't understand what about it had caused such alarm. No return address had been written in the left corner. Bones' name and address had been written in clear block letters. Nothing screamed danger.

But his partner was clearly terrified. Something he was not used to seeing. His tension level went up another notch.

Setting the envelope to the side, he grabbed Bones' arm and forced her to sit on the couch. Ellie attempted to jump next to her, but Bones stopped the motion with a single command. Instead, the dog sat and placed her head in Bones' lap.

"Tell me what's going on," Booth demanded. "And don't tell me nothing this time. I'm sick of the answer."

Brennan was quiet for several minutes. At one point, she reached up and gently began to pet the dog. Finally, she appeared to come to a decision. Getting up from the couch, she went to a drawer in the kitchen, pulling out a large envelope. While not full, it definitely had more than one sheet of paper in it.

She turned to Booth and held it out to him. "The letters started six months ago. Nothing major. Nothing I hadn't seen before. I'm a writer. There's always crazy fans."

Booth took the envelope and dumped it on a counter. More than just letters came out. There were pictures as well.

"The pictures started last week. But they were just of me. I can take care of myself, Booth." Brennan refused to let a single person upset her like this. It wasn't the first time. The pictures just made it more personal somehow, more threatening.

"I'm guessing the white envelope that came today is more of the same. Pictures, threatening letters." Brennan sighed, coming up next to Booth. She pushed some of the photos around with a finger. "I thought the dog would keep me safe."

"That's my job," Booth pointed out. Except he couldn't be with her all day, every day. He looked at the pictures as Brennan pushed them across the counter. They were of her in front of the Jeffersonian, walking down the street, entering her apartment. It was clear whoever was taking the photos knew her habits.

"You aren't here all the time," she said. Booth laughed without humor. Now she was so smart she could read minds, too. Heaven help him if that ever became the truth.

"You should have told me about this," he said coolly. But he wasn't surprised she hadn't. She'd still be explaining how important it was to be independent while fighting for her life.

"No, I shouldn't have, Booth. There was nothing to tell." The argument sounded hollow, even to her ears, but she refused to admit that Booth might be right about this one.

"Nothing to tell?" he repeated in disbelief. He held up a letter. "I'm going to kill you." He set that one down to pick up another. "You're going to die." A third one appeared in his hand. "I've been in your home. I know what you like. All those decorations are perfect murder weapons." He slammed it back to the counter. His voice had risen with each reading and Ellie didn't like it. She growled softly behind him.

Booth breathed deeply and Brennan went to settle the dog. "These letters are personal, Bones. It sounds like he's been in the apartment." He didn't turn away from the pile in front of him, waiting until she returned to his side. "And the pictures only make it worse."

"Booth," she started, but his look had her trailing off. This partner thing always seem to have changing rules she couldn't keep up with. "Booth," she tried again. "This is personal."

"Yeah, personal, I get it, Bones. Personal means you don't share it with anyone, even if your life is in danger. I could see where that would make sense logically."

She tilted her head and looked at him. Why did the agreement still feel like an argument? "That was sarcasm, wasn't it?"

Booth started to shove the papers back together. "Yes, Bones, it was sarcasm." Finally getting everything into one pile, he placed everything back into the envelope, including the unopened piece that had arrived in that day's mail. "I'm taking all of this stuff with me. And I'm coming back tonight."

"No, you aren't. You remember what happened the last time you stayed with me."

His eyes were as serious as she'd ever seen them. "I remember. Do you? I seem to recall surviving the explosion that was meant to kill you."

"Yes, you got hurt because of me. That's what I remember." Her blue eyes were pained, but she didn't turn away from him. "I won't let you get hurt again because of me. I have Ellie now. I can handle this, Booth. It's just one guy." She couldn't handle it if he was hurt again because of her. She'd survived his death once. She wasn't sure she could do it a second time.

He tucked the envelope under his arm as he opened the door. "One crazy guy is all it takes, Bones. I'll be back later. Make sure you lock up behind me."


	4. Chapter 4

Booth showed up later than Brennan expected. She dozed on the couch, Ellie sleeping on the floor near her head. The dog growled as the door opened, but started to wag her tail hesitantly when Booth came in. It seemed that sometime during the day, Ellie had decided Booth was the leader of this little pack. Brennan found it annoying.

"I thought you had an alarm," he said. "Why isn't the alarm set?"

Brennan rubbed her eyes. "I locked the door." Her voice was defensive. Was this what she had to look forward to? Booth questioning her every move?

He threw a bag next to a chair. "That door won't keep people out."

"Obviously," she pointed out. "You got in."

He looked at her. "Was that a joke, Bones?"

"No, not really." She shook her head. "What did you find out?"

"Well, there's no fingerprints on anything," Booth explained. Crossing the room, he sat on the couch next to her. "Standard threatening letters and stalker pictures."

She sighed. "I know this, Booth. You aren't the only one with access to a lab."

He narrowed his eyes. "I thought you hadn't told anyone about this."

She picked at imaginary lint on the couch. "Well, I kind of told Angela, and she told Hodgins. Cam caught us running some tests on an envelope after hours one night."

"So the only person you didn't tell was me." His voice was angry and bitter. "We are partners, Bones, and I thought we were friends."

"We are," she cried. She put a hand on his arm, but he brushed it off as he got up to pace the room. "I didn't tell you because I knew how you'd react."

He pulled something out of his pocket to fiddle with. Just when he thought they might be getting a little closer, she did something that had him reevaluating her all over again. "And how did you think I'd react?"

"Like this," she admitted. "You're sleeping on my couch, again. You ran off with all the evidence like I was some sort of innocent victim. I know how to test envelopes and letters for evidence, so does my team. Better than anyone you have at the FBI."

His blood pressure soared, but he forced himself to remember who he was talking to. Bones was a woman who hid behind her science and facts when she felt nervous or threatened. She used her lab as a defense against emotions and being threatened would definitely bring some uncomfortable memories to the surface.

Still, despite her pointing out that her people were better than the FBI, and they were, he was angry that she hadn't come to him with this. He was better with people. He was the better investigator. Her logic should have told her to take advantage of that.

"And you didn't think I might be able to do anything helpful?" he demanded. He stopped walking and waited for her to come up with some sort of logic to dig her way out of this one.

While he waited, Ellie padded over and sat at his feet. When he didn't acknowledge her, she raised one paw and gently touched his leg. He looked down. "What's wrong with this dog?" His voice was short, hard. He wasn't just angry that she hadn't come to him, he was hurt. But she wouldn't see that.

"She thinks you're pack leader and you haven't payed attention to her since you got here," Brennan answered. "I do find it a little annoying that she's decided you're the leader. I'll have to figure out how to change her mind after you leave."

Booth snorted, trying to let the hard feelings go. She didn't see the world the way he did. Her intention would never have been to hurt him. "Pack leader, huh?" Reaching down, he scratched the dog behind the ears. The simple act relieved some of his anger.

"You're always helpful," Brennan said, returning to the original conversation. "I should have asked you for help from the beginning, all right?"

"Yeah, okay." He quit petting Ellie and returned to his seat next to Brennan. Wearily, he rested his head against the back of the couch. "It may be almost impossible to get this guy unless he comes after you." His jaw clenched at the thought.

Brennan assumed a similar position on the couch. "I know this, Booth. I've gotten stalker letters before. However, I will admit that most of the time they stop before the six month mark. And I've never gotten pictures before."

Booth turned his head toward her and studied her profile. "I think this one might be a little more than your average stalker."

She remembered her pause before opening the door. "Me, too. Angela wanted me to stay with her, but I like my place. I want to be in my own space."

"So you got a dog? Seems like you'll be sharing your space from now on." Ellie had resumed her position on the floor at Brennan's feet.

Brennan turned her head. Their eyes met. Blue and brown looking to find what they always found. Booth's faith and Brennan's trust. "A dog and a roommate all in the same day," she said. Her lips curled into a little smile.

Feeling like he was standing on the edge of pit, Booth looked back at the ceiling to break the moment. "Go to bed, Bones. Nothing will get past me and the mutt."

Rising, she started down the hallway before turning around. "I never doubted it."


	5. Chapter 5

A week later, Brennan was more than willing to admit that she was sick and tired of having a roommate. Of the human variety, anyway. She figured the dog would necessitate more effort, but keeping her partner happy was requiring more work than she'd ever imagined.

She couldn't go out to walk Ellie without an escort.

She couldn't answer the door without him checking to see who was there.

She couldn't get her own mail.

She couldn't talk to the neighbor.

She couldn't go into her own house without Booth clearing it first.

He drove her everywhere.

It was enough to make her scream.

The final straw was when he'd stormed into the bathroom tonight after she'd dropped a bottle of shampoo. Thankfully the curtain revealed very little, not that Brennan was shy about her body. It was Booth taking everything to extreme that was driving her crazy,

"Go home, Booth," she ordered. She was standing in the living room dressed in sweats and a t-shirt she'd permanently borrowed from him. Her hair was still damp from the shower.

He folded his arms across his chest, amused at her order. "Where'd you get the shirt, Bones?"

She looked down. "I stole it from you," she said. There was no apology offered. "And that's not what we're talking about."

"It might as well be," Booth said. "Because I'm not going home and you know it."

Brennan opened his mouth, but Booth beat her to it. "Yes, I know. You can take care of yourself. You have Ellie the dog and all your amazing training. You don't need me."

Closing her mouth, she waited for him to continue. And he didn't disappoint her.

"But I'm still not going home. You are my partner, and my responsibility. I promised when we first started working together that I would watch out for you. I have no intention of breaking that promise." And it would kill him if something happened to her.

Brennan looked into his brown eyes. Not sure what she was looking for, he waited patiently. After several heartbeats, she crossed her arms over her chest, copying his stance. "Then you're taking the bed tonight, Booth. This could go on for months. If we take turns, it will be better for your back."

But he shook his head. "Too easy for someone to get to you. You're too exposed on the couch."

"It's been a week, Booth. No more letters, no photos. How long do you plan on staying here?"

His look was steady. "I'll stay as long as I think it's necessary, Bones. And a week without anything threatening doesn't mean a thing. You know this."

Her look mutinous, she turned without a word and stormed to her room. Not expecting her back, Booth went to make up the couch. He was amused by her insistence that he leave her apartment. She was okay with the dog staying, but not him.

He was wondering whether or not to be offended when he heard her steps behind him. "Then we'll have to share the bed," she said.

He was glad he was turned so she couldn't see his face. What exactly was she offering? He was sure it wasn't what he hoped, or if he was honest, what he'd fantasized about every night in this damn apartment.

Slowly, he turned toward her, his face a neutral mask.

Brennan was blushing suddenly, but held her ground. "I have a large bed, Booth," she said. Her voice was low and calm. Nothing but the facts and logical to back up this crazy suggestion. "We can both be on it. We could even sleep on top of the spread with separate blankets if that would make you more comfortable."

"That's very logical of you, Bones." He swallowed thickly. Could he do it? Could he sleep in a room with her without touching her? Not just in the room, but in the same bed. Knowing that she was within reach the entire night. Could he turn her down and not make it feel like a rejection?

Flip a coin, was the advice he was once given. And while it's in the air, you'll know what you're hoping the result will be.

So he pulled a coin from his pocket and acted as if he was playing with it, in the way he typically did. And sure enough, as that coin was in the air, he knew what his answer would be.

"I think we can make that work, Bones. But only if you're sure."

The look in her eyes reassured him that he'd made the right choice. Even if his insides were suddenly all jumbled. What had he done?

What had he done? He asked himself the question over and over as he listened to Brennan's deep breathing next to him. She had fallen asleep almost immediately, her back turned toward him. Was she not as affected as he was, or was she finally feeling safe for the first time in months? They were in the position she'd suggested: on top of the spread with separate blankets. Ellie slept on the floor on Brennan's side of the bed.

And Booth stared at the ceiling, waiting for his thoughts to calm enough for sleep to find him.

He wasn't hopeful it would happen anytime soon.

Booth wasn't sure it was possible, but he was convinced he could feel the heat from her body on his side of the bed. Bones would be able to tell him. She'd tilt her head and look at him with that amused expression, before launching into an explanation that he didn't understand.

But she wasn't awake. Instead, she was as far from him as she could get, as close to her edge as possible, to give him more room. He'd pretended to be grateful for the extra space.

He'd rather be squished next to her in a twin bed.

Sighing, he considered moving back to the living room. Where he couldn't be tempted to accidentally roll over and over until he bumped into her. Where he couldn't reach out and gently run his hands through her loose hair that lay behind her on the pillow.

Even though he'd already done that twice.

But Bones would see his leaving as a rejection. And he wouldn't be able to explain why he'd left without revealing the depth of his feelings for her. Something that would surely send her running from him. To a place where he couldn't find her. Couldn't protect her.

The thought had his entire body tightening. Several times, she'd been injured on a case they were working. Once or twice, Death had come knocking, before the door was firmly locked in its face. He knew it would probably happen again considering the nature of the work they did together. But he would do everything in his power to keep her alive.

Because if he couldn't love her freely, he would surely keep her safe. At that very moment, it was all he could give her.

So despite the desire running through his veins, he didn't move toward her. And despite the fact that he could still feel its smooth silk against his fingertips, he didn't brush his fingers through her hair again.

What he gave her was safety. And love.

But she only knew about half of it.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. Right now there will be eight chapters total._

Was it the change in the air the woke him? A breath, a whisper of movement that changed the silence in the apartment? Booth wasn't sure. But in an instant, he was awake, gun in hand. Someone was here.

It felt like minutes since he'd finally fallen asleep, but a quick glance at the clock told him several hours had passed. Middle of the night was starting the transition toward early morning.

Some time during the night, Brennan had turned in her sleep. She was now facing him, her face peaceful. Booth regretted the fact that he would have to wake her.

Making the move he'd avoided all night, Booth reached across the mattress and woke Brennan with a touch to her shoulder. She blinked at him in confusion, as Booth placed a finger over her lips to silence any questions. Her lips were warm against his fingertip. The moon through the window provided enough light for her to see Booth shake his head slowly.

A glance told her all she needed to know. The gun in Booth's hand, the intensity in his eyes had her nodding in understanding. Reaching up, she took his hand from her lips, squeezing it hard before letting go. She would let Booth take the lead, for now. But she'd have his back if he needed her.

Booth knew he'd analyze that move later. She so rarely touched him that he wondered if something had changed between them during the night. What dreams or thoughts had flown behind her closed eyes?

Instead of asking, he watched Bones slide slowly off the bed, to sit on the floor next to Ellie. She petted the dog gently, encouraging her to remain quiet. Booth was reassured by what he saw. Ellie was another line of defense. Not that Booth had any intention of letting anyone get to either of them.

Safety off, Booth moved to the closed bedroom door, opening it slowly. Behind him, Ellie shifted to her feet. A whispered command from Brennan, and the dog sat slowly. But Brennan could feel the animal vibrating from the sudden tension that filled the room.

Down the hall, a light in the kitchen glowed softly. Brennan had insisted it remain that way, in case Booth needed to find his way during the night. Now, it threw the shadow of a figure across the floor. Booth could see the door to the apartment from his position; it was wide open. He spent a brief second wondering how anyone had managed to open the door and disable the alarm.

"Dr. Brennan," a voice chanted. "I know you're here." Footsteps sounded on the tile in the kitchen. From his vantage point in the doorway, Booth had no clear shot. But the light allowed him to follow the shadow of whoever was wandering around the room.

Booth watched, waited, grip tight on his weapon. He had no idea who this was, but he did know one thing for sure. This was ending. Tonight.

"I've read all those books you've written. Love stories to me. Andy Lister is obviously based on me. I've been waiting for this night. The one where we would be alone together." The tone was taunting, threatening.

But she wasn't alone. On the floor next to the dog, Brennan waited, watching Booth. The light from the kitchen outlined the intruder for Booth, but for Brennan it provided a different view. She saw Booth. The man who stepped up to the line every time she needed him.

Brennan realized just how foolish she'd been not asking for his help. They were partners. This was what they did for each other, what they'd always do for each other. Brennan simply had to let him do it.

Breathing slowly, Booth waited for the man, because based on the voice that's who it was, to round the corner. He'd accepted from the moment he'd seen the shadow that there was only one acceptable outcome in this situation. Killing was not something he looked forward to doing. He avoided it when possible. This moment, he knew it was necessary.

"Dr. Brennnnnan," the intruder chanted. "Are you hiding from me?"

If Brennan had dared to laugh, she might have at that moment. Was this guy serious? Of course, she was hiding. Behind her partner. Who was holding a gun. Who never missed.

Finally, Booth got a look at him as he rounded the corner to the hall. Their eyes met and Booth sized him up in an instant. Young, skinny, his own weapon in his hand. Surprise had his eyes widening as he began to raise the gun. But he reacted too late. Booth fired while it still pointed at the floor.

Blood blossomed from the intruder's chest as he slumped backwards. He landed face up, were Booth could watch as life drained from his eyes. Waiting until it was clear he was no longer a threat, Booth walked slowly up the hallway.

"Andy Lister is based on me," he said coldly. A sharp kick had the intruder's gun sliding across the floor.

Brennan waited several moments before getting to her feet and walking to the door of the bedroom. In the light, she could see Booth standing over the body.

"Is he dead?" Brennan asked, Ellie at her side. Her voice was cool, clinical. No fear or emotion colored it. There had been a threat and Booth eliminated it. Her logical mind required no further explanation.

Booth knelt and placed firm pressure against the rapidly cooling skin. Blood was beginning to pool beneath the body. "No pulse," he said. "You better go call this in."

"Are you okay, Booth?" she asked quietly. She knew how he felt about taking a life, even when it was justified.

He didn't turn toward her. "I'm fine, Bones. Go make the call."

At first she didn't move. Booth was ready to ask her again when her footsteps walked away from him, back into the bedroom. Moments later he could hear the gentle rhythm of her voice as she spoke. People would arrive quickly. Her friends, and the FBI would be here in force. They wouldn't get any peace for hours.

But, Bones was safe. He'd done what was required. The weight he'd been carrying since she'd handed him that envelope was finally gone. Until the next time. But for the moment, he wouldn't worry about what dangers the future held for them.

Sighing, Booth stood and finally looked back toward the bedroom. Ellie remained there, watching Booth. He wasn't sure it was possible, but for a moment he could swear he saw approval in the dog's eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Booth had disappeared not long after people began to arrive. He'd given his statement and gone off to figure out how the apartment was accessed so easily. The alarm was set and the door locked. No one should have gotten in.

Angela and Hodgins followed not long after, worry and tears evident on Angela's face. She'd pushed past several detectives to grab her best friend in a crushing hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Sweetie." Angela squeezed even tighter until Brennan felt as if she was suffocating.

"I'm fine, Angela," she reassured her, pulling back from the hug. "Booth was here. It all turned out okay."

It was taking hours to get everything taken care of. Interviews, statements, the medical examiner and a cleaning crew were making the morning a blur. Angela insisted Brennan leave the apartment while it was going on, but she'd refused. The worst was over, now. What was the point in leaving?

It wasn't until Ellie had growled at yet another tech that Brennan finally agreed with Angela. Leashing the dog, the two women went for a long walk in the park.

"So he stayed with you the whole week?" Angela asked, her eyes glittering. She could only imagine what had gone on in the apartment. Or what she hoped had taken place.

Brennan nodded. "He slept on the couch, Angela. At least until last night."

Angela's eyes widened. Finally, the good stuff. "And where did he sleep last night?"

Brennan looked at her sideways before stopping to sit on a bench. Ellie sat next to her, watching birds fly through the trees. "He slept in my bed last night." Brennan's voice was level. Her tone clearly stated just what had happened in the bed last night.

"And you slept on the couch," Angela filled in. Her voice was filled with disappointment. Why couldn't her best friend see what everyone else could?

"I slept in the same bed. On the opposite side. We didn't share the blankets. It was like we weren't even together. It was a logical arrangement to keep his back from getting sore. We didn't know how long this stalker scare would last. He couldn't keep sleeping on the couch." Except Brennan could remember how it felt to know Booth was there with her. How the sound of his breathing had lulled her into the first good sleep she'd had in months.

Reaching out, Angela grabbed Brennan's shoulder and forced her to turn toward her. "You slept in the same bed. But you never touched each other." Even saying the words didn't make them any more believable. To be that close and still so far apart. Angela knew she didn't have that much willpower.

"We're partners, Angela." Brennan wondered how many times she would have to say that to people before they believed it.

She wondered when she'd stopped believing it.

Angela noticed the doubt travel through Brennan's eyes. "You don't believe that anymore," she said. Reading people had always been one of her strong suits and Brennan was easier than most.

"I don't know what I believe. What I feel for him isn't logical."

"Love never is, sweetie. But Booth would die for you. You can't ask for much more than that." If Angela was a betting woman, she'd say Booth was desperately in love with Brennan. And that wasn't something she could say. It was up to Booth to say those words. But emotions were elusive at best for Brennan. And if she didn't want to see something, like Booth's love, she simply wouldn't let herself. It was maddening.

"What if I give him a chance and we end up hating each other. What if he walks away?" Brennan gave voice to the fears that haunted her. The fears that had stopped her from rolling over in that bed the previous evening to sleep closer to Booth. To feel the skin beneath that ridiculously thin t-shirt. But she couldn't force herself to take the chance. What if he turned away from her? A rejection wasn't something she could deal with. And what if he walked away? Losing Booth would be like looking a piece of herself.

Laying a hand on Brennan's arm, Angela squeezed. "There are no guarantees in life, Bren. Given what we do every day, I think you know that. But if something were to happen, would you want to live knowing you had a chance at something great and didn't take it?"

Wiping at the tears that suddenly appeared in her eyes, Brennan stood quickly. "I need," she shook her head. "I can't talk about this anymore. Let's go back to the apartment. I'm sure it's clean by now." Her voice had gone back to the tone Angela recognized so well. Brennan was definitely done talking about this.

Refusing to let her best friend see the sadness she felt, Angela nodded. "Sure. If that's what you want to do."

Giving the command, Brennan started walking briskly, Ellie at her side. Angela watched her for a moment before hurrying to catch up. She wondered if she could lock the two of them in a tiny room for a week and force them to confront their feelings for each other. It was either that, or wait for hell to freeze over.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hodgins was the only one left when the women returned to the apartment. There was no evidence that what Brennan had lived through had actually taken place.

"Hey, Dr. B. Everyone's done. Booth said he'd be back tonight to tell you what he'd found out."

"Thanks, Dr. Hodgins. There is no need for the two of you to stay. I'll be fine, now." It was clear she was dismissing them.

The tone of voice had Hodgins making eye contact with Angela. A conversation with no words took place. Brennan was too busy unleashing Ellie to notice.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Angela said. She enveloped Brennan into a second hug that was slightly awkward. Like Brennan wasn't used to someone caring that much.

Brennan nodded her thanks to two people she considered family and waited for the door to close behind them before sinking wearily on the couch. Belatedly, she realized she hadn't locked the door and forced herself to her feet to do so. It had been a long day, and she was too exhausted to stay awake for a lecture if Booth found her sleeping with the door unlocked.

That job done, she lay down on the couch, Ellie on the floor. Brennan petted her gently, happier than she cared to admit for the company. It seemed that all of the studies she'd read were right: animals really did improve moods.

But the company she really wanted hadn't arrived back at the apartment, yet. And when he did, he wouldn't stay unless she did something about it. Brennan was surrounded by people every day of her life at work, but she was discovering that didn't make her less lonely. She longed for the comfort others found in each other.

And Booth would give her that comfort if she let him. Even though she knew it wasn't physically possible, she sometimes imagined sinking so close to him that she disappeared for a moment. Was that what it was like to lose yourself into another person? And if she did, would any of her still be left?

The thoughts continued to swirl, until exhaustion finally over took her. And then Booth followed her into her dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Booth finally reappeared, waking her from a restless sleep when he opened the door. His face was tired as he threw his coat over a chair.

Brennan sat up slowly. She wasn't sure for a moment if she was looking at real Booth, or the one from her dreams. "Where have you been?"

He held up a bag of take-out. "I didn't figure you had much to eat today."

She looked at a clock. "It took you twelve hours to get take-out?"

"Of course, not." He grabbed plates and began to set the food out on one of the counters. "I spent the day finding out where our little friend had come from."

"He wasn't my friend," Brennan corrected him.

Sighing, Booth shot her a look. She colored. "Oh," she said. "You didn't really mean we were friends."

"Of course not, Bones. His name was Craig Jones. He apparently started working here a year ago. He was part of the maintenance crew in this building. Started sending the letters six months ago."

"I know this, Booth. I got the letters." Brennan's eyes got a far away look in them. "I don't know if I knew him, though. I try to pay more attention to the people around me since I met you, but I guess I'm still not very good at it."

Booth stopped unpacking the food to look at her. "You notice plenty of things, Bones." Booth had spent a lot of time over the last five years wondering what she saw when she looked at the world. He read people, their emotions and their body language. When she looked at a person, it was clear she didn't see the same thing. Did her eyes eliminate the exterior to focus on the bones beneath?

"Besides," he continued. "You may have never interacted with this guy. He could have avoided you, watched you from a distance. Figured out who you were after he got the job. We may never know for sure."

Brennan nodded, but her eyes were still troubled. "If you think so. I am just bothered by the fact that I don't know who he was."

He ignored the comment and went back to his explanation. "He apparently bribed the guy who installed your alarm to add an extra code that you didn't know about. That was how he could get in and out of the apartment even when the alarm was set."

"You were busy." Brennan found a plate and began to load it with food. Ellie watched them from the other side of the room, but didn't approach.

Booth grabbed something from a third bag and walked toward the dog. "Here you go, El," he said. Holding out his hand, he watched with amusement as she took the offered treat gently. "That's for being such a good girl last night."

"Booth, " Brennan admonished. "Why are you spoiling my dog? The books say-"

"I don't care what they say, Bones. That dog did just what she should have last night. Stayed to protect you when I left your side. That definitely deserves a special treat."

"Then logically you don't deserve a treat for leaving my side to begin with."

Raising one eyebrow, Booth just looked at her. "You didn't want me to leave your side?" He considered what she'd said. "And you were going to offer me a treat?" His blood heated at the thought of what kind of treats she could offer.

Clearly flustered, Brennan turned away from him and Booth chuckled behind her. He stopped suddenly when she started speaking again. "No, Booth. I didn't want you to leave my side. I didn't want you to get hurt."

Booth swallowed. "I wasn't going to get hurt," he said. He wondered what expression was on her face that moment.

She turned back to him, but she settled her face into a blank mask. Something she had to work hard at accomplishing. "You don't know that, Booth. You've been hurt protecting me before."

"And I'm still standing here," he said. He tried to find a way to lighten the mood. "You and I both know I'm Superman."

She smiled, and the mask fell away. "I actually know who that one is."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

They ate in comfortable silence, talking of inconsequential things. More than once Brennan opened her mouth to say something about her feelings to him, only to change her mind at the last minute. Now that the threat was gone, Brennan wasn't sure what that meant for their relationship. Were they just partners again? Could they be something more?

Booth watched emotions dance through her eyes during dinner, but didn't push to find out what was going on. It was clear Brennan was working through something, and space was the best thing he could give her.

But it was hard not to reach across the table and touch her casually. Hard not to ask her why she'd squeezed his hand when he woke her last night.

The warmth of her lips still lingered on his fingers, almost twenty-four hours later. And he desperately wanted to sleep in the same bed with her again, even if all they did was sleep. Maybe this time she'd be willing to share the covers with him.

Finally, when Brennan had yawned for the third time in ten minutes, Booth knew it was time to go. Calmly, he packed what clothes he had and prepared to leave.

Behind him, Brennan watched his careful movements. She was missing her chance again, she knew it. Booth was going to leave, and it was within her power to stop it. All she had to do was say his name, tell him how she felt and he would stay. For tonight, for tomorrow night, for as long as she wanted. She wouldn't be alone. She didn't have to be.

Booth waited for a sign, a signal that she wanted him to stay. But when it didn't come, he resigned himself to the fact that it might never come. That at some point he may have to walk away from her, even though it would probably kill him to do it.

His hand was on the door when her voice finally stopped him. If he hadn't been listening for it, praying for it, he might not have heard the desperate whisper behind him.

"Yeah, Bones," he said. Turning, he set the bag at his feet and leaned back against the closed door. Crossing his arms across his chest, he watched her.

Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, Brennan considered her words. "It's late," she finally pointed out.

Booth narrowed his eyes. "Did you really stop me to tell me it was late? That's why I was going home. You yawned three times in the last ten minutes." He rubbed his hand over his face.

She shook her head. "No, but now that I've stopped you, I'm having trouble explaining what I want to say. I don't know how to put it into words." She was clearly frustrated with herself and it pained Booth to watch her.

"Bones, whatever it is, good or bad, you can tell me." He was tempted to just walk forward and take her into his arms, but he resisted. Whatever happened had to be her decision. If she asked him to stay, she had to be sure. Because when Booth crossed that line, he had no intention of going back across it.

"No, nothing's wrong," she reassured him. "Its just that…this past week…has been nice." She bit her lip. "I know it's not logical."

Booth took a step toward her. "I enjoyed being here, too, Bones." Nice wasn't the word he'd use to describe it. Tempting. That was a good word. He'd spent an entire week fighting the temptation to touch her, to hold her, to love her.

"The thing is," she tried again. "I didn't realize just how nice it was not to be alone at night. I'm sure it was just the rush of neurotransmitters that made me feel safe."

One corner of his mouth lifted. "I'm sure that's all it was."

A look of concern crossed her face. "Do you really think that's all it was?" Had she been wrong about his feelings for her? She took one step back.

But he took another step forward. She held her ground. Their eyes met across the space and Booth's skin began to tingle as if she'd touched him.

"Of course, not. But you always seem to feel better when you think it is." When emotions threatened to overwhelm her and that brilliant brain of hers helped her hide.

This time Brennan took the step. If either reached out a hand, they would touch the other. "I find that now that it's time for me to go to bed, that I don't want to be alone. I mean, I have Ellie, but-"

"But?" he encouraged.

She found her courage. "But she's not you."

Hope flared. "What are you asking me, Bones?" His voice was husky with emotion. She had to be clear, for both their sakes.

There was no doubt in her eyes. She was the one who finally reached out and took his hand. "To stay. I'm asking you to stay."

 _A/N: I know this ending will upset some of you, but I'm marking this story as complete for now. I hope you enjoyed the journey._


End file.
